The Smell of Coffee: 2 Months
by SwaggSoMean
Summary: Godric & Sean have been friends for a little over 2 months now,Metting just about every night at that late night Starbucks...is there more? Crappy Summary,cause I'm tired,lol! Second one-shot in my The Smell of Coffee one-shot series! R&R :D


The Smell of Coffee: 2½ Months

Ok I'm not really sure how Godric talks yet fully, whether to make it old sounding or modern so I'm gonna kinda mix both, if you have any tips drop me some in a review or message!!!

Here we go!!!

* * *

Godric let a smile spread across his face as he saw his new friend already seated in Starbucks, headphones blaring like always,no doubt Rhythm & blues music,his favorite, waiting for him. He waved to the barista, they had become quite friendly with the young lady since they met just about every night. It had been about 2 months & 14 days since they had met & he had to say, he was growing rather fond of these late night meeting. Godric made his way to the little table in the center of the floor where Sean was waiting, "Godric!" Sean popped out his headphones & greeted his new friend with a warm smile "How have you been?" Godric spoke as he sat, his white shirt showing the ceremonial tattoo around his neck he had received decades ago.

"Ugh, school is murder!" Sean spoke rolling his eyes, "thank God it's almost over" he threw his hands in the sky making Godric chuckle, he couldn't help but capture the smell of vanilla each time his young friend moved his cocoa skin. "Oh come now, it cant be all that bad" Godric replied, Sean gave him a 'You-don't-know-what-the-hell-your-talking-about-you-must-be-crazy' look, "Imagine getting shot in every part of your body & then dumped in a vat of alcohol mixed with acid" Godric smirked "Vivid."

Sean took a sip of his double shot, vanilla of course, "So how goes things with you? Your life has got to be ten thousand times more interesting than mine" he itched his nose as he set the drink down, Godric thought for a minute, the speakers above him playing the melody of a song he had heard many years back. "Nothing of real importance" Godric finally answered, Sean lifted an eyebrow "Wow even teenage vampires get bored" they both laughed at the comment, but for very different reasons.

* * *

"Ok this song is called Video Phone, it's by Beyonce & Lady Gaga, two of THE greatest artist ever in the whole wide world!" Sean exclaimed turning the song up on his Mac, Godric listened to the beginning beats of the song before he closed the laptop silencing the two songstress. "Didn't like it huh? That's ok, I've got more!" he smiled at him as he began to open it back up, Godric left his hand on it "I have something to ask you." Sean moved his hand from the computer.

"We've been gathering here for about 2 months & 14 days" Godric spoke, Sean nodded, "and I've quite enjoyed the time." Sean flashed his smile "Me to", Godric heard the tick of the clock as hit it 2:50, 2:51..."Would you like to do something else…this weekend" Sean froze at the question, "Well, uh…I mean if you want to…" Godric smiled, he always liked seeing the nervous side of him for some reason, it was so…innocent. He decided to play with him a little, for his own amusement "If you decline I understand" he put on a serious face, thankfully he could easily hide emotion, if he were still human he would most likely be on the floor in tears at the boys shocked expression.

"NO! no! I mean yes! I mean no as in, yes, I wanna go!!" Sean had all but jumped from his seat, his Nike's planted firmly to the floor, Godric began to laugh at the boy. Sean swallowed hard & then squinted his eyes as he sat back down, "Are you messing with me?" he questioned tilting his head at the vampire, "Guilty" Godric spoke admitting to his playfulness. Sean smiled at him "Jerk" he threw a balled up straw paper at his friend, Godric's smile was in full effect now, his gorgeous blue eyes bouncing. "I'll let you decide what we do" he replied, Sean thought for a minute & then snapped his fingers "Oh! How about Nightmare on Elm Street, I've been dying to see that." Sean opened his Mac & sped to the Cinemark website, "how about Friday at 7:50, is that good for you, I mean I don't really know what all goes on with you & the whole vampire thing, but I mean I can…."

"I can come at anytime" Godric interrupted the boys nervous rant, Sean sighed "ok…I just figured it would be a good time, cause it's not that late & maybe after we can, ya know, hang out after?" Godric could sense the boys nervousness, he heard the clock again, 2:57. "Sounds great" Godric flashed the brown skinned boy a smile, calming his nerves, the clock made a -biiinnnggg- noise as it turned 3am. "I better let you get some rest" Godric stood up grabbing the other boys can to throw away as he gathered up his Mac & laptop carrier. The both headed to the door, giving a farewell to the barista who was beginning to close the shop that had become a sort of haven for the both of them.

As Godric opened the door for the two, the night are hitting them both, Sean began to turn to his friend. "Ok…I just have to ask you this…is this like just hanging out as friends…or is this like…." he was already gone "a date" he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his blue jacket & began to head to his car.

* * *

Sean pulled the navy shirt over his head as he headed from his bathroom to his bedroom, he sat on his bed & ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "I'm stressing over nothing...we're just friends" he spoke to himself, he sighed as he pulled back the sheets on his bed, he began to climb in until he heard the singing of his phone. He picked it up off the nightstand & hit the lock button revealing the name to the face he couldn't stop seeing his head "Godric." He opened up the message & his heart filled with excitement at the text.

"A date."

* * *

Love me some one-shots bout Godipoo :D I'll try & be more descriptive next time cause the next one is gonna be funny!! If you love me review, please don't burn me with flames!!


End file.
